Serperior
|} Serperior (Japanese: ジャローダ Jalorda) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Serperior is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail. Serperior will only attack with full force against opponents that are unfazed by its piercing glare. It is capable of amplifying solar energy with its body. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Serperior Trip's Servine was revealed to have evolved into a Serperior in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. Other A Serperior first appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram, under the ownership of . It battled and lost to Ash's Pikachu in a tournament held in Eindoak Town. Minor appearances A Serperior appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces! as a part of one of Nanette's fantasies. Pokédex entries can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.}} In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Serperior is Monta's starter Pokémon that he first obtained it as a Snivy in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga, a "walkthrough comic" based on the Black and White games. In the movie adaptations Mako owns a Serperior in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Serperior named Amanda. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Fraud owns a Serperior which he uses as his Burst. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle (Boss), Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains (Reward), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower (Co-Boss)}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 5}} |area=Currently unavailable}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Serperior|Japanese|Japan|100|May 22 to 28, 2013; July 3 to 7, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Serperior}} |Hidden Ability Present Serperior|Japanese region|Online|50|January 9 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serperior}} |Hidden Ability Present Serperior|American region|Online|50|January 22 to November 30, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serperior}} |Hidden Ability Present Serperior|PAL region|Online|50|January 22 to November 30, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Serperior}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} Side game data |- |- when its Speed is 104 or higher |link='Motonari', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=496 |name2=Servine |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=497 |name3=Serperior |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Serperior, , and all share the same base stat total of 528. * Serperior is the only starter, Grass-type, and Generation V Pokémon with a serpentine body. Origin Serperior is based on multiple species of s and limbless lizards, such as '' , , and (species of s), as well as the , , and possibly . The shape of its head and the extensions on its collar may be based on the or flowers, a 's hood, or a snake's shed skin. Serperior may also originate from , a green, . Its body markings resemble the motifs popularized during the . Ken Sugimori has said that Snivy, Servine, and Serperior are based on French royalty, specifically mentioning the anime as inspiration. The fact that Serperior amplifies sunlight in its body, as stated in its Pokédex entry, may be an allusion to King , who famously referred to himself as the "Sun King". Its white face also alludes to the fashion, mostly used by the European aristocracy in the 17th century. The dark green design on its chest seems to form a , a French insignia that is used on many European noble families' and nations' coat of arms. Along with its regal look, Serperior's ability to seize opponents with its piercing stare is a reference to the , the king of serpents in European legend. Name origin Serperior is a combination of serpent and superior. It may also be a combination of serpent and warrior or emperor. Jalorda is derived from 蛇 ja (snake) and lord. In other languages and lord |de=Serpiroyal|demeaning=From the suborder and royal |fr=Majaspic|frmeaning=From and |es=Serperior|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Serperior|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤로다 ''Syaroda|komeaning=Possibly from the English word sharp (샤프), , or a corruption of , and a corruption of the English word lord (로드). |zh_cmn=君主蛇 Jūnzhǔshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Monarch snake". |ru=Серпериор Serperior|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Trip's Serperior * Amanda * Monta's Serperior External links |} de:Serpiroyal fr:Majaspic it:Serperior ja:ジャローダ pl:Serperior zh:君主蛇